Forbidden Love
by tanya2byour21
Summary: Dave Batista knew falling for Ashlynne McMahon was wrong and forbidden she was the boss’s daughter and he was married but he couldn’t help it. Better summary in side PLEASE READ AND GIVE IT A CHANCES. Dave Batista and OC character.Rated M in Later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 1 Rewrite!!!! **

**After some much wanted and appreciated criticism I have decided to redo this story and this chapter. I want to say thank you for the reviews on the first draft of this. I really want to thank **_**Disco Inferno1**_ **for pointing out some stuff that I had not thought of when I started to write this. I decided to redo all of it and start over. I hope you all like it. **

**Summery: Alright the players are Ashlynne McMahon or Ash as her friends call her. She is 25 years old and is the god daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon. You also have Ashlynne's best friend Samantha Rodriguez. She is feisty and strong will and very good for Ashlynne. She will come into play in the next chapter and later in the story. Then you have Dave Batista he knew falling for Ashlynne was wrong and forbidden she was the boss's daughter and 23 at the time. And he was married but he couldn't help it. They fought what they were feeling till they couldn't any more. Finally one night they gave in. Dave's wife finds out. She tells Dave she is pregnant and if he wanted his child he will leave the WWE and Ash. He agrees because he can't face losing his child, but not before his wife tells Vince and all of the WWE why Dave was leaving and because of whom. Ashlynne is left to face the fall out of what happen. Now it is two years later and Dave is back in the WWE and Ashlynne is forced to be his assistant but Ashlynne is not the same Ashlynne, Dave left behind. Gone is the girl that loved life and loved to have a good time and the life of the party. Now she is cold and distant and just not the Ashlynne he knew. Can he help her before it's too late or will he lose the love of his life twice? **

Ashlynne was late to meet her father. She knew this was not a good thing. You don't keep Vince McMahon waiting even if you are his child. Technically she wasn't really his daughter. She was adopted by him and Linda after her birth parents died when she was younger. But they were the only parents Ashlynne really knew.

For the past two years Ashlynne thought Vince hated her. That wasn't always how it was, he used to adore her but then she did something unforgivable and now he can't stand the sight of her. He has spent the last two years all but ignoring her or taking cheap shots at her. That is until recently when he found out what was really going on in her life and what she would put herself through just to make him love her again.

Now here she was fresh from a very long vacation and prepared for what ever he would dish out to her.

She looked down at her clothes and let out an audible sigh. She had on her favorite jeans that were ripped and falling apart, but she still loved them. She had on a red v neck top and her favorite leather jacket.

Her father would not be happy about the way she was dressed but she had come straight from the airport. There had been flight delay because of a snow storm. And after Vince had called and said he needed to see her, she had come straight here without heading home to change. She knocked on his door and then walked into his office when he said to some in.

"Sorry I am late Daddy. I got here as soon as I could." She said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and sat down across from him.

Vince looked up at Ashlynne and sighed. She looked better a lot better then she did the last time he as seen her. She looked like she had been eating again. The dark rings under her eyes were gone and so were the bruises that had been on her face.

"It's all right Paul called and told me what was going on. I am glad you are here. I have a job for you." He said as he looked back down at his desk. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He had hurt her so much in the past two years. He hoped she would one day forgive her for the part he played in all of this.

Ashlynne sat there and looked at her father surprised. He hasn't asked anything of her since he told her that if she wanted to be part of this family again she would go out with Adam.

She wondered what this would cost her. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Vince with a sigh.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked him in a small voice. She was kind of scared to ask.

"I have a wrestler that needs an assistant." He told her as he sat his pen down and looked up at her. Again he could see the fear that flashed in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a minute to try and get rid guilt he felt over what she had been through.

"Ash I promise this won't be like it was with Adam. I will never do that to you again. If I had known he was beating you. I would have fired him and long time ago." He said to her as he saw her body tense up at the thought of Adam and what he did to her. He was sorry he forced her to start dating Adam. He thought it was the best after Dave left. Samantha, Ashlynne's best friend had tried to tell him that there was something wrong, but he wouldn't listen and it had almost cost Ashlynne her life. Adam has almost beaten her to death because of him.

Ashlynne didn't want to do this but then again she knew she could not be afraid of the other superstars for rest of her life. "Alright I will do this, but the first time he gives me trouble I'm done. You will have to find him a new assistant, deal?" She asked shoving her fear aside and trusting her father.

Vince sat back and smiled at her. "Yes and that is fine with me. When I have all the details worked out I will set up a meeting for you and him. Why don't you get out of here till then Go home and unpack, Mark, Paul, Jeff, John , Randy and Glen moved all the furniture into your new house while you were gone, all you have to do is unpack the boxes and put them way." He said as he closed the file in front of him and got up from behind is desk.

Ashlynne stood up and shook her head. "No I don't want to go home right now. Sammy ran into Jeff and is talking to him. I don't want to bother them. I'm just going to go up to the roof and enjoy the nice weather." She said as she got up and hugged her father just as Paul and Stephanie walked in with Aurora. They smiled at her as Aurora all but threw herself at Ashlynne.

Ashlynne laughed and caught her. "Hello princess." She said as she kissed her top of her head and hugged her.

Stephanie leaned against Paul and smiled at Ashlynne and Aurora. She was glad her sister looked more healthy and to see her smiling. "Ash it is so good to see you smile again." She said as she pulled away from Paul and walked over to hug her sister.

Ashlynne hugged her back. "It is good to smile and to feel safe." She said with a laugh as Aurora grabbed her hair. She took her hair away from her and handed her back to Stephanie. "I was just going to go up to the roof and enjoy the nice weather we are having. I will leave you two to talk to Daddy and will see you all later." She said with a smile as she left them and headed up to the roof.

She ignored the dirty looks she got from some of the Diva's, wrestlers, and other WWE staff. She was used to it by now. She climbed the stairs and walked out onto the roof, looking around with a smile. It looked like a huge garden up here and that's exactly what it was. Her mother had put flowers and benches up here for the WWE staff to use for their breaks. She smiled to herself at the memories of helping her mother plant flowers up her, as she walked over and sat down one of the benches.

Stephanie waited to make sure Ashlynne was gone and looked back over at her father. "Does she know who she is going to be working with yet?" She asked her father as she sat Aurora and herself down on the couch.

Vince shook his head. "No I was not sure how to tell her and I was kind of scared of how she would react." He said to her as he ran a hand through his hair.

Paul walked over and sat down next to Stephanie. "Does Dave know that she is going to be his assistant and does he know what happen to her after he left?" He asked him, he knew that Dave was not going to be happy when he found out what Ashlynne had been through or how she had been treated by everyone here and even worse the way her family treated her.

Vince sighed and shook his head. "No unless you have told him. He does not know what happen to her. All he knows is that she is going to be his assistant and that she got involved with Nick right after he left and that they are no longer together." He said as he smiled down at his granddaughter when she got off the couch and walked over to him with a smile up at him. "I didn't know how to tell him. I don't even think it was my place to tell him. If she wants him to know she will tell him. I am doing this because I think he can help her and I know she needs someone and after the way I treated her she won't let me in. I hope she will let him." He said just as there was knock on the door. Vince looked at his watch. "That must be Dave now." He said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Dave come in, sit down please." He said as he looked from Dave to the little boy in Dave's arms. "And who this little man?" Vince asked as he smiled at the little boy what was in Dave's arm.

Dave looked down at his son and smiled. "This is my son and the reason I had to leave the WWE two years ago." He said as he looked up at Vince, Stephanie and Paul as they gasped at him. They didn't know his wife had been pregnant at the time. Angie would not let him tell anyone that she was pregnant. She wanted them to think that is was because of his affair with Ashlynne that he was leaving. He shook his head to rid his or those memories. He didn't want to leave the WWE or Ashlynne but he knew if he stayed Angie would have gotten an abortion. She had made that more then clear at the time it was either his child or Ashlynne and he wanted his child. So he had given up Ashlynne and left.

Now here he was two years later with his son. His wife was killed in a car accident a few weeks after there son was born. After she died he was going to return to the WWE but quickly changed his mind when he heard Ashlynne was dating Adam. The news hurt him just as much as the day he first left Ashlynne, so he decided to stay in Florida and raise his son. He needed him at the time after all he was the only family he had left.

He finally decided to come back when Vince called him and asked him to. He went into some details over the phone with him and also told him Ashlynne would be his assistant. That part was the only thing that worried him; he didn't know how she would react to seeing him again or how she would react when she sees his son.

Vince looked up at Dave, "Congrats on your son. He is a cute little boy. And in case you are wondering Ashlynne does not know that she is going to be your assistant. She is up on the roof if you want to go and see her." He said with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Dave nodded, "I might as well do it now and get it over with. What time do you want me here tomorrow?" He asked as he rubbed his sons back. He wanted to see Ashlynne, no he needed to see her. He had missed her so much over the last two years.

Vince shook his head. "Why don't you wait and stop in on Monday and see me. We can do all the paper work then. It is good to have you back Dave." He said as he sat down behind his desk.

Dave nodded and looked over at Stephanie and Paul. "We need to get together and have a cook out and play date." He said as he looked down at Aurora and smiled at her. They nodded at him and smiled as they watched him leave. Dave made his way to the elevator and got one. He ignored the gasps and looks people shot him. He pushed the button and headed up to the roof. He took a deep breath when the doors opened and stepped off.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She had her back to him but he could still tell it was her. He sat down his son and just watched her. She must have really been deep in thought because he saw her jump and looked down to see that his son and walked over to her and held his arms out to her.

Ashlynne had her eyes closed and gasped when she felt the little hand on her leg she opened her eyes and looked down at the little boy staring up at her. He was so cute, he smiled at her and held his arm out to her and she fell in love with him right then and there. She reaches down and picked him up. He reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair and started to play with it. "You are so cute, what is your name, and who do you belong to?" She asked the little boy as he played with her hair. She turned her head and gasped again when she saw Dave standing there.

"His name is Christopher Michael Batista and he is my son and the reason I had to leave two years ago." He said as he watched them. Christopher still had a hand full of her hair and a huge smile on his face.

Ashlynne looked down at the little boy in her arms then back up at Dave. She stood up very carefully and walked over to Dave. "Are you real or am I just dreaming?" She asked as she reached out and touched him. She hoped to god that this was real. It sure felt real.

"Yes I am real and so is Christopher." He said as he reaches out to touch her cheek, he felt her flinch when he touched her and saw the fear in her eyes for a split second. He wondered what had happened while he was gone.

Ashlynne took a deep breath and closed her eyes and let him touch her for a minute then pulled back. "Let me guess I am your assistant. You are the new wrestler my father wants me to work with." She said as she fought not to cry. She wondered why her father was doing this to her.

Dave looked down at her. "Yes I am back and you are going to be my assistant if you are alright with that." He said to her as he tired to read her but he couldn't it was like a brick wall had come up all of a sudden and she blocked what she was feeling from him.

Ashlynne sighed and looked down at Christopher and smiled at him then back up at Dave. "I don't really have much of a choice. I told my father I would just make sure your wife stays the hell way from me Dave." She said as bounced Christopher on her hip.

Dave nodded his head. "You don't have to worry about her. She is dead she died six weeks after Christopher was born." He said to her.

She looked at him in shock. "And you are just now coming back. Why didn't you come back then when I needed you the most? Do you know what I have been through this last year and half do you even care?" She asked him as she handed him is son and left the roof before he could say anything else.

**A/N: That is it for this chapter I really hope you all like it. As you can see I totally redid my plot and am trying something new. Please be honest with me and let me know what you think. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to truth so please review, I live for them and you just might get a new chapter faster that way. I need to send a special thank you out to my friend Sammy. She is the person that Samantha will be based on. She is the one that tells me I need to let my meanness out and not let people walk all over me. She is also my beta for this story. Thank you Sammy for listening to me when something is bothering me and I needed someone to vent to. For letting me bounce story idea's off of you and for betaing this for me. Again please review I love them and they make my day. **

**Tanya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here is the next chapter I want to say thank you for reading the first chapter and thank you to my friend Sammy and to Sonya for reading and reviewing. I am know it has been a while since I have updated. I have been working and have had a lot of stuff going on at home. ****Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and again please review and give me some feed back.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the WWE or any one in the WWE. The only people I own as of right now Ashlynne and Christopher. **

Ashlynne walked up to the front door of her sister's house and knocked on the door as she pulled off her sunglasses. She was dressed in jean shorts and a white summer top and her long blond hair was up in a pony tail hanging down to the middle of her back. She looked over at her best friend Samantha. "Why are we here again Sammy?" Ashlynne asked her as she placed her hands in her pockets of her jean shorts.

Samantha looked over at Ashlynne and smiled. "Because Stephanie and Paul invited you and you need to get out of the house and have a good time. Now relax it's just a cook out how back could it be?" She said as she pulled off her own sun glasses just as the front door opened. Samantha was Ashlynne's best friend. They had been friends since childhood. Samantha knew almost every thing about Ashlynne. Sometime Ashlynne did not know what she would do with out Samantha.

Stephanie opened the front door before Ashlynne could say anything more. "Ash, Sammy I am so glad you both could come. Jeff is here Sammy and he was just wondering if you were going to be here." She said with a laugh as the look on Sammy's face. "He is out back." She said as she stepped back and let them into the house.

Sammy looked over at Ashlynne to make sure she was alright with her leaving. "Go and find the Rainbow hair warrior and have some fun." She said with a laugh at the look on Sammy's face. Sammy smiled and hugged her.

Sammy pulled back. "Thank you and I love you." She said with a laugh as she ran off to find Jeff.

Ashlynne laughed and watched Sammy leave. "He makes her happy." She said with a laugh as she watched Sammy run off. She was glad Sammy had Jeff. He was really good for her and kept level headed and claim. Sammy was the wild one. Sammy is the one that acted before she thought sometime. She was the center of the party and was always getting attention even if she did not want it. People were always drawn to Sammy. It was not always good attention. "So who else is here or going to be here?" She asked as she looked over at her sister and smiled.

Stephanie smiled as they walked through the house and out side. "Shawn, Jeff, Matt, Rey and his wife, Amy Trish John, Randy and Sam, Dave and Christopher." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink.

Ashlynne sighed. "Why am I just now finding out that Dave is going to be here?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water herself and closing her eyes for a minute. Dave was all that she had thought about since she saw him the other day.

"Because we knew that if you knew he was going to be here that you might not have come." Paul said from behind them causing Ashlynne to jump and drop her bottle of water. She turned to see Dave and Paul standing there in the door way. She saw the look on Dave's made her want to run and hind.

Dave looked at her, and saw the look on her face. He wondered if this was a bad idea. It was clear that she was not happy that he was here. The only reason he had come was so that he could talk to her. He had not talked to her since the other say at the WWE offices. He had tried calling her but she had not returned his calls. And it was clear that she was not ready to talk to him yet. "I can leave if you want." He said just a Christopher walked past him and right over to Ashlynne and reached up for her.

Ashlynne had her eyes looked on Dave and didn't see Christopher till he grabbed her leg. She broke eye contact with Dave and looked down at Christopher as Dave started forward to pick him up. "Christopher, no come back here." He said as he reaches for him.

Ashlynne shook her head as she bent down and picked him up. "No he is fine and you don't have to leave. I am sorry for being a bitch." She said as she smiled at Christopher. She couldn't help it. He was so cute and she could not turn him away. Christopher smiled and laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. "He really is cute Dave and so sweet. Can I hold him for a while?" She asked Dave as she rubbed Christopher's back.

Dave watched her with Christopher and was in aw before now Christopher had not gone to anyone willingly. He was a shy little boy even for a year and half. So he was amazed that he went straight up to Ashlynne and is not curled up in her arms. He smiled and nodded his head. "I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to. He seems to really like you." Dave said as he watched them.

Ashlynne kissed the top of Christopher's head and smiled at Dave. "Well I like him two. He is so sweet." She said as she buried her head in his hair and in healed that baby smell. She walked over to one of the out door chairs that was in the shade and sat down with Christopher.

Dave smiled, "Yes, he had his moments." Dave said with a laugh as he followed them and sat down in the chair next to her. He wondered if they could talk now. But he was worried that she would run off again if he tried.

Ashlynne watched Dave sit down next to her. She wondered what he was thinking. "Hey I am sorry about how I reacted the other day. I shouldn't have blamed you for my problems it was not all your fault. I understand you had to do what was best for your son." She said as she looked down at Christopher and smiled when she saw that he was asleep. She liked the feel of him in her arms.

Dave smiled at her as he reach out and rubbed Christopher's back. "It's alright, I am sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. You were the last person on this planet I ever wanted to hurt." He told her as he looked up at her. He saw her sitting there holding his son and wished that was had been Christopher's mother instead of Angie. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought. It was too soon to think like that. Yes he wanted her back in his life. She was the first person he thought about in the morning when he woke up and the last person he thought about at night when he went to sleep and she was in his dreams. He knew that she was the one that was meant for him. He just didn't know if she felt the same way or not.

Ashlynne laid her head back and closed her eyes for a minute. This felt so right, but she knew that it was wrong Christopher was not her son. And Dave did not belong to her. She could not let him get close like that again. She was not going to let any man get that close to her again. The last two times had been a disaster. She opened her eyes and looked over at Dave. "I think we should take him inside and lay him down." She said as she got up and headed for the house.

Dave knew what ever it was that she had been thinking about had up set her. He saw the wall go up when he looked into her eyes. He got up and followed her into the house. He followed her as she walked down that hall and into a guest room where she laid Christopher down on the bed and covered him up. He watched her and smiled down at her. "You will make a great mom one day Ashlynne." He said to her but regretted it the minute is was out of his mouth. He saw her go tense all over.

Ashlynne's head shot up and her eyes went cold. She tired to hide the pain that shot throw her heart at his statement. She wanted to much to tell him, but shook her head at the thought. "Well we will never know I may never be able to have a baby so I my never know what it is like to have a child of my own." She said as she turned and walked out of the guest bedroom. She ran into Stephanie. "Hey I am not feeling to well I am going to go him. Can you see that Jeff take Sammy home." She said as looked down at the ground.

Stephanie nodded her head. "I will tell them." She said as she watched Ashlynne walk off. She looked over at Dave as he walked out of the room. "What happen Dave?" Stephanie asked him as she ran a hand through her hair and looked back down the hall to see her sister walk out the front door.

Dave looked at her in surprise. "I don't know what happen Stephanie. One minute we where talking having a good time and then I said she would make a great mom on day and she freaked out and took off. What the hell am I missing here. What is it that you and everyone else is not telling me. What the hell happened to Ash and please don't tell me it's nothing I know better then that." He said to her as he ran a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration.

Before Stephanie could answer here Paul walked up out of the kitchen. "Dave, we can't tell you that. It's not our please. Ash is the one that needs to tell you what happen. You need to go and talk to her I mean really talk to her. This is her address, why don't you go and I will have Jeff and Sammy bring Christopher to you when he wake up but you really need to talk to her." Paul said as he pulled Stephanie into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Then opened them and looked over at Dave again. She hoped that Ashlynne would let Dave in she needed someone and she had shut them out two years ago when he had left.

Dave took the piece of paper and looked at the address. "He needs his car seat." Dave said not sure if he should leave Christopher here or not. But he knew that he needed to talk to Ashlynne and he needed to make sure she could not run away from him this time.

Paul nodded his head. "Jeff has one in his car. He took Aurora to the park today. She loves him, Dave he is really great with kids." Paul said with a smile as he tired to reassure his friend.

Dave nodded his head. "Alright just call me if he needs any thing." Dave said as he walked out the door and got into his hummer. He pulled up to Ashlynne's house about a half hour later. He sat there for a minute wondering if he was doing the right thing. He wondered if he should just leaver her alone, but he knew that he could not do that he had to find out what was going on with her. He wanted her back in his life. Even if is was just as a friend. He sighed and looked up just in time to see Ashlynne unlock the front door. . She was dressed in a sports bra and running pants and tennis shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ash we need to talk." He said as he walked up to her. Her back was to him because she was shutting the front door so when she did not answer he placed a hand on her shoulder. Only to have her scream and pull away from him in fear. He looked at her in shock as he pulled his hand away. "What the hell did Adam do to you." He asked her as he looked down at her.

Ashlynne looked up at Dave in fear for a minute then sighed as she got her breathing under control. She had just come back from a run. Running helped her clear her head. When she had come home from Stephanie and Paul's party she could not sit still and she needed to take her mind off of things. She needed to take her mind off of Dave and it worked for a little bit but now here he was. "Why are you here Dave?" She asked him as she leaned against the door and watched him.

Dave pulled off his sunglasses and looked down at her. "I am tired of you saying things like it is my fault for leaving or saying that you can't have a child and then running away from me. We need to talk and work this out. We need to do this so that we can work together if nothing else. You need to tell me what is going on. And you still did not answer my question. What the hell did Adam do to you?" He said to her as he leaned against the wall and watched her.

Ashlynne knew this was coming she just didn't want to do it now or out here. "Come in and have a seat. Let me go and take a fast shower and then I will tell you what you want to know." She said as she turned and opened the door and let him into the house. "The living room is over there make your self comfortable. I will be back down in about ten minutes. The kitchen opens up into the living room also so if you want something to drink feel free. " She said as she headed for the stairs that led up to a long hallway walked down it and into her bedroom with out waiting for a reply from Dave.

Dave looked around her living room. There was a huge plasma scream HD TV hanging on the wall above her fireplace. The walls were painted in a pale green. There where huge over stuffed couches and chairs in cream colors around the living room with chocolate brown and light brown throw pillows on them. The coffee table was big and rod iron and glass. There were pictures of her and her family and friends all over it. He picked up a picture and smiled at it. It was a picture of her Stephanie, Paul and him taken just before he was forced to leave. She looked so happy in that picture.

Ashlynne came down stairs after her shower and walked into her living room and saw Dave with his back to her. She saw that he had a picture in his hand. She walked over and laughed. "I remember the night that picture was taken. It is one of my favorite and one of the only pictures of you and me together that I have left." She said as she looked down at it. She took the picture from him and sat it back down on the table and walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and grabbed on for Dave.

Dave turned and watched her walk into the kitchen. She was now dressed in shorts and one of Paul's king of king t-shirts and her wet hair was up in some kind of clip on the top of her head. He took the bottle of water from her when she walked back into the living room. "I remember when it was taken also. That was the night I realized I was in love with you." He told her with a sad smile on his face.

Ashlynne looked up at him in surprise and then shook her head. "Don't say thinking like that right now. This is going to be heard enough with out you saying thinking like that. Please sit down and just listen because once I start telling you this I am not going to stop. I need to get it over with all at one time." She said as she opened her bottle of water and took a big drink of it.

Dave watched her take a drink of her water. He could see that this was not going to be easy for her. That she was scared. He took of his leather jacket and sat down on the couch and took a drink of his water and waited for her to talk.

Ashlynne sat down on the same couch and tucked her feet under her and grabbed a pillow. "After you left it was hell around here. Angie make sure everyone knew what had happened between you and me and that it was all my fault. My family had stopped talking to me and shut me out. Most of my friends shut me out also. They blamed me for you leaving. The only people that would talk to me was Sammy, Mark. Jeff, Ashley, Amy , Matt, John and Randy. Everyone else had shut me completely out. I was I missed my sister and Linda and daddy so much that I was desperate for there attention. You had been gone about a month when my father finally started to talk to me again and then is was only to tell me that I was only to tell me that I should go out with Adam. He had kept asking me out after you left. So I finally gave in and said yes. I thought if I went out with Adam that my father would let me back in and would stop shutting me out." She said as she pulled the pillow close to her and shivered as she remembered what happen. "We had been going out for about two months when I told him I did not want to see him any more. He hit me and told me that if I ever wanted my father and love me again that I would stay with him. He didn't hit me again after I agreed to stay with him. It was three months into dating when I found out I was four months pregnant. " She said as she looked up at Dave. She saw the surprise and look on his face.

Dave looked at her in surprise. She was pregnant with his baby. She was pregnant when he left and he didn't even know. He ran a hand through his hair and got up and walked over to the French doors and looked out into the back yard and the swimming pool and hot tub. "What happen to the baby did you get rid of it." He asked her not daring to look at her for fear of what she was going to say.

Ashlynne gasped at him in surprise and hurt. "No I could never do that two you. I was so stressed out at the time I didn't even realize I was pregnant. My periods had ever been real regular to begin with. When I started to get sick I just thought it was the stress of not eating and sleeping and everything that was going on. I was with Amy , Matt, Jeff and Sammy when I passed out one day. When I woke up I was in the hospital and the doctor told me that I needed to start eating and taking better care of my self that I was pregnant and if I didn't I would lose that baby. I know that I could not lose her. She was the only part of you I had left. So when I got out of the hospital I went to my father and told him I was not going to see Adam any more. That I was pregnant with your baby. My father must of told Adam, because he showed up that night at my house yelling and screaming at me told me he would not raise some other mans child. I told him didn't have to that I didn't want to see him any more. He grabbed me and slapped me. He then throw me again the wall and when I slid down it he started to kick me and hit me. He was yelling at he and telling me that he was not going to let me go that I was his. I must have blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. Adam was there he grabbed me told me that I fell down that stairs and if I told anyone anything different then he would kill me. Before I could say anything more. The doctor came in and told me that I had lost the baby and that there is a chance that I could never had another baby. He also told me that I had some bruised ribs and a concussion and that I was luck I didn't break my neck when I fell. He them told me that my baby was little girl and was sorry that I lost her." She said to him with tear in her eyes as she looked over at Dave. She could see that is sinking in. She wiped the tear from her cheeks and went on.

"I was scared to death that he would kill me. I stayed with him. I didn't know how to get away from him. The beating became a regular thinking. I tried telling my father at one point but he did not believe me. He told me that I was just to in love with you and I need to stop telling lies and get on with my life. It was to the point I shut everyone out. I could not have any friends he would not allow it. Then one night at in the back of Madison Square Gardens he saw me talking to Ashley and he freaked out. When we got to his locker room he started to yell and scream at me. He started to hit me and throw me against the wall and started to kick me again. He kicked me and throw me against the door I must have screamed because the next think I know Mark came storming into the locker room. Then Paul, Stephanie, Sammy and Jeff were there. Mark was beating the hell out of Adam and Paul picked me up and screamed for the EMT's. That is the last thing I remember before I blacked out. The next think I know I am waking up in a hospital with Mark and my father and everyone else there. Daddy told Adam if he ever came never me again that he would fire him and make sure he ever wrestle again. He has made a few threat and rude comments to me since, but nothing else. . Then he has not had a real chance to get near me since because Mark , Paul and everyone is always with me when I am at the arenas of the office." She said as she looked down at her hand and not at Dave. She could not stand to look at him to see that look of pity on his face.

Dave did not know what to say or to do. She had been pregnant with his baby and Adam had cost them their child. He was angry, angry at himself for leaving her and angry at what Adam had cost them. If he had stayed, Angie would have gotten rid of his son. He could never regret his son and he would not have him now. But he would have had a child with Ashlynne. He knew that she want hurting. He reach out and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry you went through." He said knowing that he wanted to hurt Adam for what he did to Ashlynne. He could not find the word to say what he was feeling. He was not even sure how he was feeling right now.

Ashlynne wrapped her arms around his waist and let him hold her for a minute and pulled away and looked up at him. "I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad. I know that you had another child to take care of and worry about. There was nothing that you could have done here. I realize that and I am sorry I yelled at you earlier." She told him as she watched him. She could tell that he was still trying to process what she has told him. She could see it in his eyes and the way that he forehead got that crease in it when he was thinking really hard about something..

Dave reach up and wiped the tears from her face and looked down into her ocean blue eyes. "Can we try and be friends. I know that I have hurt you and for that I am really sorry I never meant to. It just at the time I didn't know what else to do." He told her try to explain what he was thinking and feeling but was not sure how because he didn't know how to feel about all of this. "I know that right now I want to tear Adam apart for what he did to you and that he cost us our baby." He said out loud as he watched her. He ran a finger up and down her cheek.

Ashlynne gave a soft laugh at that. "I think that can be arranged. I think that is part of the reason that my father brought you back. I am not sure. And I know that you did what you had to do. I am not going to lie to you. It hurts knowing why you left the way you did but I know that you had to. You have a beautiful little boy because you did. I can't hate you for that. I want us to be friends Dave. I mean I have to work with you. So we have to find a way to make this work." She said with a smile as Dave as she pulled away from him. She was not ready for any thing more. To much had happened. Right now all she wanted was to see if they could befriends. She didn't know if that was possible, there was a lot there between them. She knew that she still had feeling for him. But she knew that she could not and would not act on that. She was still trying to deal with what had happened with Adam and she was still scared that Dave would hurt her again. She was not even going to go there right now.

Dave watched her with a smile. He know that she was thinking and figure things out for herself. He hoped they could be friends but he also wanted something more from her. He knew that he was still in love with her. He also knew that she was not ready to know that. So he was going to wait and see what happens. For now he was just going to make sure that they could be friends.

Dave ran a hand over his head and let out a sigh. "So for now lets work on being friends and us working together." He said as walked over and picked up his bottle of water and took a drink of it.

Ashlynne nodded her head. "Yes that sounds good to me. Speaking of working together here is your schedule for the week. If have arranged to have a pack and play for Christopher so that he has some thing to play in or sleep in when we are at arenas and if you are alright with it. Me, Stephanie, and Sammy will take care of Christopher when you have to go out and wrestle or do interviews or things like that." She said as she ran handed him is schedule.

Dave smiled at he took the paper from her. She had thought of most everything. "That sounds good to me and I don't have a problem with you, Stephanie and Sammy taking care of him while I am working. I was going to hire someone to travel with us. This way I don't have to thank you." He said to her as he read over his schedule. He didn't see a problem with it at all.

Ashlynne sighed, "That is good. Tomorrow you have a photo shoot has WWE Headquarters and then a press conference to announce your return to the WWE. Also that the time Vince will let the world know who your first victim is going to be." She told him as she walked over to the couch and sat down again. She had no idea what her father had planed for Dave's new story line but she knew that is would be good.

Dave nodded his head. "So tomorrow that world will learn that The Animal is back and is back to take name and kick ass." He said with a smile as he sat down across from her.

Ashlynne laughed. "Yes as of tomorrow they will learn that." She said agreeing with him. She knew that is was going to be a long and wild ride and she could not wait for it to start. She thought with a smile.

**A/N: That is all for this chapter. This chapter was kind of hard to right because I had know idea how to make Dave react to what Ashlynne told him. I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I life for the reviews good or bad. No one did any spell check or grammar check on this chapter for me. If someone is willing to beta for me please let me know. I would love the help.  
Again please review I love the reviews good or bad.  
Tanya**


End file.
